Mistakes
by AmyC103
Summary: Some things happen,they can't be helped. You can't be held accountable for something you did while you wer drunk, right? I mean, I haven't seen him in over six years, we were having fun talking and drinking.. It got out of hand so fast,will he forgive me?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! I'm am making this story purely for Gaarasluvr77! They asked, so they get! I love making stories for people who ask! So if you have an idea, let me know and I'll try to create a story for you! Now, Gaarasluvr77, if you have anything special you want me to put in this story, please let me know! Thanks! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1, Night's like these.

It's nights like these when all I can think about is _him_. Nights where I'm alone, no one to talk to, nothing to do. Night's like these is what makes me want to scream. Everyone is out on missions, Naruto hasn't returned from his mission, its been almost four years since I've seen the idiot. I miss him, but he is not who is on my mind. I know that _he_ is somewhere out there, thinking about me too. _He_ had promised to be coming to visit in a few days. That was a week ago.

He went on a mission a few weeks ago, it was only supposed to last two weeks, its been three. I'm probably just worrying to much, but what if something went wrong? What if he is dead, or dying? What if I never see him again?

Its nights like these when I wish that I would never have accepted to be his girlfriend.

Maybe I'll go see Tsunade-sama. I haven't visited in a few days, I've been pressed for time with all of my running around. I'm hoping that I can find something to get _him_ off my mind. Anything. Maybe I'll go find Kaka-sensei and ask him to train with me, I haven't seen him in awhile. I've been to busy with my training. It seems that my whole team has drifted apart. First Sasuke left, then Naruto, and now Kakashi-sensei is always gone on missions.

I feel very alone.

If it wasn't for _him_ being in my life, I would be totally alone. Ino and I rarely talk, Hinata is always training to prove that she deserves to lead the main branch in her family someday. And the others I see here and there, but we never really talk. Rookie nine has finally grown up and drifted apart. I dreamed about this when I was younger, after Sasuke left. It used to scare me thinking that things would be this way. But I never imagined that I would end up dating _him_.

He had tried to kill me once, I never wanted to see him again. Sasuke and Naruto had saved me, I was scared for years after. But when I saw him again, when I was with Chiyo-sama from sand on our way to rescue him, I wasn't afraid. He had grown so much, he was taller, more muscular. His high cheek bones were more defined, his clothing had changed, clinging to his body perfectly making him look more like a man then a fifteen year old boy. That was four years ago. He's nineteen now, where as I am still eighteen. I was amazed by the shade of his eyes, so much brighter then I remembered, not as cold as they were back in the Chunin exams.

When he came to stay at our village for the Chunin exams a year after Chiyo brought him back to life Tsunade-sama assigned me to be his tour guide, showing him around the village, and to his apartment. One that was right above my own. For weeks we rarely talked, then we were both sent out on a mission together. I got to know him more, learning more about him. I was surprised most of the time when he was the one who started the conversation, asking about me some. We both became friends quickly, then after about four months he actually asked me out. I couldn't speak because I was so surprised, ended up taking me a week to answer him. Every time I would see him I would just be speechless.

Here I go again, thinking about _him_. I hate these kinds of nights. He is still on my mind. Still lingering, strengthening my loneliness. Where can he be? There hasn't been any letters from him since he said he would visit after a trip he had to go on. Plus, he _always_ sends me a letter telling me that he is going to be late! No matter what. He never fails to do it, so he would have sent a letter. He knows how much I worry and how much I miss him. Sometimes I start thinking he does it on purpose. But he would never be that mean to me.

I sighed and walked around my apartment for the hundredth time trying to find something to do. I've already done the dishes, vacuumed twice, dusted, vacuumed the curtains, washed all of my clothes, dried and folded all of my clothes, fed my stupid cat that Ino got me for my birthday last year, and taken out the trash. It's 3 in the morning and I'm still wide awake.

I _hate_ nights like these.

I want to be able to sleep. But no, _he_ has to be on my mind. Why can't someone be home? Why does _everyone_ but _me_ HAVE to be on a mission right now? Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Shino, Tenten, I even went to see if _Lee_ was here! I really am going out of my mind!

A picture from across the room caught my eye, and I slowly walked over to it, my heart sinking a little bit lower.

Team 7. It's our team picture. Me in between Sasuke and Naruto, with Kakashi behind me. Back then things were perfect. Sasuke was still here, Naruto was here, me and Ino were rivals, having fun trying to beat the other. Before everything went down hill. I stared at the picture a little longer, then gently touched Naruto's face. "Naruto... I don't know what you will be coming home to if this keeps up." I whispered, taking a deep calming breath. I always get emotional when I think about the past, and how everything used to be. "Hurry up and return already." I gave a sad smile and closed my eyes. "I bet you've grown a lot, I know that the others have. Everyday something new happens, someone changes, someone leaves... I miss you, Naruto. You're such a baka, leaving me alone like this." After we rebuilt the city from Pain's invasion Naruto was sent out on a long term mission, looking for Sasuke. Danzo took over the title of Hokage, but Tsunade had sent him out just before it was final, so Naruto is not considered a missing ninja, and if it is he who brings Sasuke back, the death sentence on Sasuke's head will be lifted. I would have my boys back. All three of them. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Screw Sai, he's an ass anyway.

I sighed again and went over to my bed to grab a pillow off of it. Looks like I'm going to watch a movie. Once a random movie was put in, I laid down on the couch and hugged the pillow to my chest. How dandy. A love story. Just dandy. Maybe it'll be time to go see Tsuande-sama soon... Kami do I hope so...

**Well? What do you think? Good, no good? What? The next chapter will be out within a few days, I am currently working on it! I hope you like it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!! My internet has been down for the last three days, and I'm now at a friends house who has wireless, so I'm adding this chap for you guys!! Hope you like it, review please!!**

Chapter 2, Kazekage-sama.

My alarm started going off. I groaned and rolled over to smack it, but I couldn't reach it. Where the hell did it go? Then it was silent. I sighed and smiled happily, cuddling farther into the warm covers. Wait a minute... when the hell did I shut my alarm off? And then the hell did I end up in my bed? Last thing I knew two people were kissing in the rain on the movie... and now I'm in my bed?

I scowled slightly, trying to remember when I got up and went to bed, but nothing came to mind. I slowly opened my eyes to see sea foam ones staring right back. I blinked. "Gaara!" I screamed, tackling him into a hug, successfully rolling the both of us off the bed. "You're back!" My scream was muffled by his shirt, but his arms were wrapped around me tightly, and I could feel a soft rumble in his chest. How dare he be gone for so long and then laugh at me! I looked up at him with a glare, but it quickly melted into a smile. "I'm happy your here." I whispered, putting my head back down on his chest.

"Me too." He whispered, hugging me a little tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't send a letter." He whispered after a few seconds, lifting the two of us back up onto the bed. "I was busy trying to contact Temari to tell her I was making a side stop on the way home." He laid me down and placed his head on my chest, pulling me tightly to him. "She's not going to be happy when I get back."

"Frig her." I grumbled, playing with his red hair. "She can't possibly know how much I miss you and how much I always want you here and never to leave." I hugged his head a little tighter to my chest and whispered the next part in his ear. "She can bitch at Kankuro all she wants while you're gone, too." I giggled.

"True enough." He chuckled softly.

I sighed and smiled. This day is going to be-

"Hanuro Sakura,"

-perfect. "Yes?" I sat up, making Gaara have to sit up with me. An ANBU captain was sitting on a branch just out my window.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you to his office." Then the ANBU disappeared.

"Wonderful." I grumbled, rubbing my face. "I don't wanna..."

Gaara kissed my forehead as he pulled me closer to him. "I'm not leaving until the morning. I will be here when you get back." He whispered.

I groaned again, but nodded anyway and stood from the bed heading to the bathroom to get dressed. So many things have changed since that day four years ago. Danzo has changed everything, its all new. Many of us ninja felt like protesting against him being Hokage, knowing what it would lead to. But our way of the ninja kept us from doing it. We must stay loyal to our village, we cannot go against the leader.

I have changed greatly along with the village. Danzo-sama looks to me for everything, making me do almost all of his paper work, putting me in command of more things then I can handle. He is not fit to be Hokage, but I keep my mouth shut. I have grown a little taller, not much since Naruto left, though. I have let my short hair grow out a little, I am waiting for it to be as long as Tsunade-sama's was so that I can put it in the same pony tails she had hers in. My chest has finally filled out, and I have made a new outfit that I wear on missions. But I usually just put on my AMBU outfit when I am doing things for Danzo, reminding him that I am not some girl that will fall at his feet because she's so weak. Nope. I am the highest ranking AMBU currently in this village. Once Naruto returns, I know I will be knocked down to the second.

Once I was done putting on my AMBU sandals I went back into the room to grab my mask. Gaara was standing by my window, not moving as I strapped on my mask. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Kazekage-sama." I said his title in a teasing manner, rubbing my hand over his face as I jumped out my window, leaving him behind.

– –

"Enter." Came a lazy voice from behind the door. I rolled my eyes behind my mask that resembles a panda face, except instead of the black around the eyes of the mask, mine is pink, along with a pink swirl on my cheek. The eyes are to represent Gaara, and the swirl Naruto. My two boys. To bad Naruto must still think I am a Chunin. That was my rank when he left the village. I have come a far way in four years.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" I knelt down on one knee in front of his desk.

"Ah, Hanuro." He said, looking at me through his one uncovered eye. "I have a few things that I need you to do."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see me. "Hokage-sama, I must decline. The Kazekage is in town and I am to guard him until his departure."

"Sabaku no Gaara, eh?" He said slowly, voice a small growl. Well, we know who Danzo loves, oh so very much! "Very well, get me Yamanaka Ino, then."

"As you wish." I bowed once more then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. I appeared behind Ino, she didn't even notice I was standing behind her in her families flower shop. She was currently arranging a beautiful looking vase of flowers. I smirked and got a little closer, leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Boo." I whispered. She screamed and jumped, spinning around to punch me. I caught her fist and just laughed.

"What the hell?!" She screamed at me. "Why do you always bug me, eh, captain Panda?" She knows who I am, but cannot say my name in public. That would ruin the whole "wear a mask so no one knows who you are" thing. And the Panda name came from the shape of my mask... go figure.

"Because it's fun. Hokage-sama has summoned you. When your done, come find me. Just got back, right?"

"Yeah," She said, taking off the apron around her waist and setting it on the table. "earlier this morning. I stopped by, but a little someone said you weren't home."

I stared at her, she is the only one who knows about me and Gaara. No one else does. I've made sure to keep it a secret, he's told Temari, but that's only because they both stayed with me last time they were in town. Kind of obvious he slept in my room instead of the room he was supposed to share with his sister. "I'll see you later." I grumbled and made a hand sign, disappearing once again. I'm glad my friend is back. We'll have to catch up once Gaara is gone, but I'm going to be with him only while he is here. I know she understands that.

I reappeared in front of Gaara, him staring at me as if he knew that I was going to be there all along. His body looked a little tense, I had definitely surprised him. "Kazekage-sama." I smirked, bowing. He nodded to me, then kept on walking, me following behind him.

Being the highest in command under the Hokage, all the Kage's that visit have been under my care. If there are more then one, like during the Chunin exams, it is my job to give out a group that will watch over and protect the Kage's. When there is one, I have to watch them. Gaara calls it "babysitting" He's kind of right in a way... I do follow him where ever he goes, whether its out to eat, to a meeting with the Hokage, or just shopping, I have to follow. And the best part, he has to do as I say! This is only true when I suspect any danger, and I am doing it for his protection, I wouldn't ever do it other wise.

Seems Gaara has a meeting with Danzo, for he is heading for the Hokage tower. Great. I get to spend all of my time listening to that old man bicker about useless shit. When we got to the hallway where Danzo's office is, Ino was coming out with a stack of papers in her arms, looking like she was about to drop everything. I just smirked. Gaara has _no_ idea how happy I am he is here! Ino glared at me as I passed, whispering "Thanks a lot." I just nodded and let out a small giggle.

"Hokage-sama." Gaara greeted upon entering the office. I walked in behind him and gave Danzo a small bow, moving to stand in the corner like I usually do during the Kage meetings.

"ANBU Panda, you are dismissed." Danzo said, waving his hand.

I stood there for a second, he's never told me to leave like this before. I'm always aloud in the meetings... "Sir?" I asked, tilting my head just a little.

"You are dismissed. There is no need for you right now, you may leave." He said, voice sounding a little annoyed. I gave Gaara a small glance, he was looking out the window. I bowed quickly and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

This bugs me just a little. What could they be talking about that _I_ am not aloud to hear? Gaara tells me everything anyway! I just shrugged it off and went back to my apartment. The first thing I did was put my mask away, no use in wearing it when I have no mission or when I'm not guarding Gaara. Ino's to busy to go see now, Shikamaru and Choji are probably resting after the mission they just got back from, so I don't want to disturb them. I know, I can go see Tsunade-sama.

I quickly put more water in Mitten's bowl then left, walking slowly down the road. No need of rushing, I've got some time to kill. The meetings always last more then three hours. Many people greeted me as I walked by, waving or offering me a little something. I declined nicely and was on my way again. Ino glared as I passed her, she was sitting in a tea shop, going over the paper work. I just smiled as I passed, giving her a small wave. I'm surprised she didn't flip me off. She hates it when I get to be free while she has to work, but its how I always feel when I see her. I quickly stopping in the Yamanaka flower shop and picked up the usual flowers that I get, then headed off to where I know Tsunade-sama will be.

I kept my eyes down as I walked, thinking over last time Naruto was gone. That was when Jiraiya-sama was still alive. When Naruto left for two and a half years to train, coming back totally different. I don't want my Naruto to change again, I will miss him to much. I don't really care if he loses the perverted thing he's always had going on, not at all! But I will still miss my good old Naruto, things are bound to be different though. Everything has changed so much...

"Hey, Tsunade-sama." I whispered, kneeling down and setting the flowers on her tombstone. "Sorry its been a few days, but I've been kind of busy." I sat down and stared at the name carved into the stone. "I can't believe its been over three years... I miss you, Tsunade-sama. I hope you and Jiraiya-sama are watching over Naruto, making sure he stays safe and all." I whispered to the stone, looking up at the sky above me. I normally sit out here for hours just talking with Tsunade, its hard that shes gone. I really miss her... "Danzo has been acting weird lately, I think he is planning something, but I don't know what. No one has been around for me to talk it over with, I wish Kaka-sensei was here, he'd know what to say. He always does, its a little weird sometimes." I sat there in thought for a few seconds, then leaned back and put my arms behind my head. "If Naruto doesn't come back with Sasuke-kun... then I will never seen either of them again. Every night I pray that its Naruto who finds him, and not someone else. I still can't really believe Hokage-sama put a bounty on Sasuke-kun's head."

I took in a deep breath and let it out as I closed my eyes. The sun feels so good today. Maybe everything will be okay. Gaara is here, I should be happy, but I still have this feeling in my gut. One that doesn't seem to want to go away. Its been there for a few weeks, after I found out about the bounty on my old teammates head. He's worth more to Danzo dead then alive... I want to know that my teammates are safe. I want them _both_ home.

"Oi!" A hand lightly patted my cheek. I gasped and sat up right. "Fell asleep again, eh, Sakura?" Tenten smirked, sitting down next to me. "You should be more careful." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled softly anyway. "Did you just get back from your mission?"

"Yeah." She blushed, playing with her black ANBU pants. She had her mask hanging on the side of her head, held on by one of her buns. Tenten has changed over the years also. She still has her two buns, yes, but now she lets half of her hair hang from them. Her hair is actually rather curly. She is a little taller then me, and her heals don't help much. "Neji and Lee went to check in, I sensed you chakra so I came to see you."

"How are you and Neji doing?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. She glared and playfully smacked my arm. I laughed. "I take that as a good sign." She nodded.

"You need to get a man, you know that, right?" She asked, looking up at the setting sun. Wow, the day is already gone!

I took a deep breath and smiled softly, closing my eyes as I let it out. "I'm fine where I am in life. I don't need anything more then I have now. I can live the rest of my life with how I am."

"Yeah, yeah! Me and Ino are going to set you up with someone-"

We both jumped to our feet and listened carefully. Sirens were blaring, the village is under an attack. "Move!" I yelled, already sprinting ahead to get my mask. Tenten pulled her hawk shaped mask down and was off and running towards the gates. "Shit, shit shit!" I whispered, jumping into my window and grabbing my mask. I pulled it on and was gone off to the gates once more.

Smoke was coming out of the woods, a small amount of relief flowed through me, knowing that they hadn't gotten to the gates just yet. "Everyone, stay together!" I called over all of the noise to my ANBU men and women. "GO!" We all jumped down at the same time and ran towards the smoke and noise, spread out in a thin line, but I could see everyone, and that's all that matters. During battle, they all are my responsibility.

The chakra power is unbelievable. I glanced at Neji, he nodded and activated his eyes, though you wouldn't know from the hawk mask with green lines covering his face. "There are only two people being attacked by twenty if not more!" He called over. "The chakra is massive! I don't know how to explain it!" Neji... not know how to explain something to make him look better then the rest of us?! NO WAY!! Priceless moment! If we weren't almost in a battle I would _so_ be teasing him right now!!

We reached where the trees ended, all of them having been blown away from the force of an attack. I now understand what Neji meant by not being able to explain it. Streams of chakra are all over the place, whipping out at the attackers. Two men are in the middle of this whole mess, one down on his knees and the other standing over him... the one controlling all of the chakra streams.

"You know what to do." I told my massive team of ANBU and waved my hand. They all jumped into action on defeating the ones who were trying to get the two men in the middle. They are my target. I jumped down off the small ledge thing I had been standing on and sprinted for the one that was on his feet.

I pulled out my large ax that was strapped to my back and got ready to swing it with all of my strength. I powered the blow with chakra, just like Tsunade-sama had taught me to throw my punches, but now the ax is my fist swinging out towards the man who doesn't look ready for this attack. The one who was on the ground jumped up and blocked my hit with his own sword, but the force of my attack sent him flying into the other man, making them both go tumbling backwards on the ground a few feet. I lifted the ax over my head once more and got ready to bring it down, but the man who had been on his feet now had a glowing ball in his hand and was running towards me.

"Rasengan!" The man yelled, slamming the ball of chakra into my stomach. I could not protect myself because of the weight of my ax, it takes a lot to hold it up. If I would have just simply dropped it, it would have came down on my head, killing me instantly. The power from the mans hit sent me backwards and threw a few trees that were at the top of the clearing.

"Shit." I coughed, rolling over on the ground and propping myself up on my elbow. My whole stomach plate was completely destroyed. I quickly put my hand to my skin and pushed out a small amount of chakra to heal it somewhat. I need to get back out there. Once I could breathe, I was back on my feet and running back towards the battle field. I grabbed a kunai out of my hip pouch and started running towards the man that had hit me, he seemed surprised that I was up again. I swung out the kunai, but he blocked mine with his own.

That's when we came face to face.

I quickly pushed away from him and landed on one knee, the other grabbing the stab wound to my side, he used both of his hands, two different kunai.

"Naruto..." I whispered, then coughed up a little blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the wait, but I finally have the chapter for you! I'm not to happy with this chapter, I don't like how I did it but I have no idea on how to fix it. But, oh well, tell me what you think, and I'll see if I should go back and change it up a little. Just gotta let me know! Well, thanks and I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless! Review at the end please!**

Chapter 3, My boys.

It's unbelievable. This can't be the little stupid blond that used to annoy me so much. He's not a boy anymore, that much if for sure. This is a man in front of me, a full grown one. His blond hair has grown out and now is flowing over his forehead protector, something that I had over looked when attacking him. He is wearing a long orange sleeveless coat over his black jacket, black flames dancing at the bottom of the orange. His pants are a light gray and are tucked into his black ninja sandals. His eyes are the same color blue, ones that are more clear then Ino's. And the scars on his cheeks that make him resemble a cat. The only two things that makes me believe that it truly is him. My Naruto.

"Why did you attack us?!" He yelled at me, throwing his arms up in the air. "Do you not _see this_?!!?!?" He screamed, moving his bangs from his forehead protector, showing Konoha's symbol.

I coughed again, blood dripping from my lip as I stood. My team was next to me in a flash, Ino already trying to heal my wound. Naruto growled, glaring directly at me, then turned and grabbed the man behind him, lifting him to his feet. If I wasn't trained to be emotionless while in my ANBU mask, I would have gasped and screamed.

Sasuke.

That's who the other man is.

He is the same height as Naruto, which is about the height of Gaara, if not a little shorter. His hair has grown a little, but is still shaped in that chicken ass style. His eyes are no longer red, like they had been when he blocked my attack, they are now the black that I remember from our childhood. When we first became team 7, with Kakashi our sensei. He is wearing a black tank top with black ninja pants and a pair of sandals like Naruto's. His muscles ripple with every move he makes, the tight shirt showing off the hidden ones.

His glare is pointed at me.

"We demand to see Tsunade-baa-Chan." Naruto growled, still glaring at me.

I put a hand on Ino's shoulder, looking down at her cat mask that had a yellow flower on one cheek. She nodded and stopped healing me, moving to stand by my side. "You cannot." I said, thankful that the mask made my voice sound different. "You will have to see Hokage-sama before anyone else."

"That's what I just said!" Naruto bellowed.

I let out a small sigh, one that no one would know about. That's right, he's been gone and doesn't know that she is no longer alive... first he lost Jiraiya, now Tsunade-sama. Both deaths have taken a great toll on both of us, and many more. But he doesn't know about Tsuande-sama's death just yet. I want to be the one to tell him, but I know that Danzo will before I can. "Follow." I waved my hand and turned around. "Bind the Uchiha with chakra rope."

"Wait-" Naruto started, but I cut him off, spinning to glare at him, though it would seem I am emotionless with the mask on.

"He is a missing ninja, Uzumaki!" I nodded to Neji, who had chakra rope in his hand. Sasuke didn't protest being tied up, but glared at me the whole time. Just like the old days, huh? Must still think I'm annoying, even though he doesn't know who I am. "Until we get order from Hokage-sama he has to be binded down where he is easy to control. You know the rules." With that I turned and started walking, the others following in a circle around the two others from old team 7.

– –

I opened the door to Danzo's office to come face to face with sand. It was quickly gone, and Gaara was seen standing by Danzo's desk with the old fool sitting behind it like nothing happened. I walked in and stood on the other side of the desk then Gaara, looking toward the door as the others entered, only Ino, Neji, and Tenten coming in the room for protection, the others disappeared or stood outside to keep watch.

"This is what we found, Hokage-sama." I said, bowing slightly as I looked back at him.

"Hokage-sama..." Naruto said in that clueless stupid voice of his that I remember oh so very well. "Where's Tsunade-baa-Chan?!" He then yelled, a glare coming out at me again. Why glare at me? What did I do? Oh yeah... I'm the one who attacked my best friend.

"She is-"

"Dead." I cut Danzo off, getting a glare from him. But I don't care, she was my sensei, I deserve to tell Naruto. "She died about a year after you left."

"ANBU Panda." Danzo growled, glaring at me too. Seems like I'm just a glaring target this day.

I could see Naruto breaking before my very eyes. And I can't even hug him, because that would give me away. They would know the second I moved to comfort him who I was. I could feel Ino and Tenten's eyes on me, but I just stared at the floor between me and Gaara.

"You are dismissed." Danzo growled at me. "Leave before I lose my temper."

I rose my eyebrow and looked at him. I with a loud sigh, I put my hands on his desk and looked him straight in the eye through my mask. "You know damn well what would happen the second I'm gone. Do you really value your life so little? My job is to protect my village, and everyone in it. You just happen to be in it. I'm staying." I stood back up straight and crossed my arms over my chest.

Quicker then I could ever have thought he could move, Danzo was out of the chair and his hand was flying through the air. It connected with the side of my face with a power so hard that my mask cracked and went flying across the room. I fell to my knees with one hand covering the side of my face he had hit, really hard mind you, and the other holding myself up from the floor. I'm very thankful my hair is no longer short, because it is now covering my face from Naruto and Sasuke who are both staring with wide eyes. Getting hit by a Rasengan really takes a lot out of you. I would have seen that hit coming better if I wasn't a little dizzy from that blow. Not to mention I still have an open wound on my side, and my stomach is churning still from getting hit like that.

"Hold your tongue around me ANBU." He growled, sitting back down in his chair. I put my other hand down on the floor and tried to open my left eye, but that side of my face had been hit to hard, it won't open.

"Here." I glance to my right to see my mask being held under my curtain of hair. I took it and put it back in place, then looked up to see Neji bent down next to me. He helped me stand up, only to have my legs collapse. "ANBU cat." Ino nodded and was by my side in a flash, healing me.

Ino started with my stomach, trying to fix it up from the hit Naruto landed. I leaned back against the wall behind me and closed my other eye, letting the pain slowly flow away. I listened to Danzo telling them that Naruto is free to do what ever he wants, but Sasuke must stay in the jail for the time being, as Ino healed me. I know that Naruto is going to seek me out the second he is let out, but I know that I have to stay so that I can get lectured by the old grumpy ass. He knows that he would be dead the second I left the room. I'm not sure if Gaara, or Tenten for that matter, would be able to stand him any longer. Even worse now that he hit me.

Once Ino was done, she helped me stand and then backed away, letting me stand in my spot next to Danzo's desk. "Take him to the jail. The rest of you are free to leave." Danzo said, waving his hand in the air. "ANBU Panda, I would like a word with you." Of course he would.

"Hai." I stopped by the door and turned to face him, Naruto stared at me as he passed, a sad look on his face. After Gaara passed, him being the last one out, I shut the door and walked forward so that I was directly in front of the desk.

"What was that, mm? What were you trying to pull?"

"I was stating the truth, Hokage-sama. There is no telling what the Uchiha would do if I wasn't here to protect you. He saw how strong I am in the battle, there is no way he would be able to get past me, and he knows it."

"Get out of my sight."

I bowed and disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms, thankful that's all I had to say.

I reappeared in my apartment, and quickly changed into my normal ninja clothes, consisting of a mesh long sleeve shirt with a red tank top over it, and the same black ninja pants. I tied my forehead protector in my hair, like I have always done, and then put some cover up on the red hand mark that was on the left side of my face. No use in healing it, Danzo will only do it again if he doesn't see the mark on my face. I did heal my red eye, though. A blood vessel must have popped, making my whole eye look red instead of he white is was supposed to be around the green. After I fixed that I ran out of my bedroom and quickly gave Mitten her dinner, then was out the door in a flash.

I saw Hinata on the street, and told her of Naruto's return, she fainted, just like she always used to. Tenten laughed and picked her up, telling me to go find my old teammate and that she would take care of our friend. I smiled and ran off, in search of my blond friend. When I finally found him, he was by the old bridge we used to meat at with Gaara, both were not talking, just staring at the moon that was slowly coming up over the trees.

"Naruto!" I called, waving my hand over my head as I ran. He spun to face me, his whole face lighting up.

"Sakura!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and spun me around with a laugh. When I was back on my feet I looked up into his face with a large smile of my own, but nothing could ever beat his smile. It was bigger then the moon itself.

"I'm so glad you are back!" I said, hugging him again.

"Me too." He whispered, squeezing me lightly then pulling my away from him so that he could look at me. "The years have treated you nicely I see." He winked.

"Baka." I said, but smiled non the less. It's good to have him back. "They've been the same to you, I see." I glanced over his shoulder at a blank Gaara and rolled my eyes. Of course mister stone has to be jealous that I'm hugging Naruto. It's Naruto, for goodness sakes! "Kazekage-sama?" I turned towards the red head, raising my eye brow. "I didn't see you in the battle. You could have stopped us from attacking Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hn." Gaara turned away and stared back up at the moon.

Naruto coughed and leaned in closer to my ear. "He told me that Danzo made him stay in the office for "protection", I just think the old goat didn't want to get hurt!" He whispered.

"Wow, you just got back, and are already calling Hokage-sama names." I laughed, but patted his shoulder anyway.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second as he watched me. I sat down and put my feet over the side of the bridge and dangled them down into the water, sighing at the coolness. I'm hoping Naruto didn't catch my slip up. I wasn't supposed to say that I was in that battle, because he might find out who I am. I don't want that just yet, because I want him to be scared of me for a little while. Wow would it be fun to be the one bossing him around! I smiled to myself and kicked at the water.

"Sakura..." I looked up towards Naruto, a frown replacing my smile. His tone sounded serious. Crap, he found out, didn't he? His hand came down and brushed hair away from my face. "Who hit you?" My mouth opened to give a reply I didn't have. I hadn't thought he would have seen that. I knew Gaara knew about it, already knowing who I was in ANBU uniform.

"No one." I looked back down towards the water, running my hand threw my hair to make it so the mark is more covered. "Ino and I just got into one of our old fights." I laughed and smiled up at him. "No biggie." I looked back down at the water.

"I'm sorry about Tsunade-baa-Chan." Naruto whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder as he sat down next to me. "That ANBU Panda person told me. Then she got... slapped." He's staring at me again. Crap, I should have healed it fully. "That Danzo guy is a real jerk if you ask me." He huffed.

"That women deserved it." Gaara's deep voice came, he slowly sat down on my other side. I didn't look at him, but anger was already starting to bubble within me. "She knows better then to disrespect a Kage in front of others, if at all."

"Maybe she was just trying to protect him, and that's the only way she would be able to still be in the room." I growled out, glaring at the water.

"She knows better."

"Wait," Naruto said, staring at the both of us. "Do you two know who that was?"

We both shrugged.

"WHO?! TELL ME SO I CAN KICK HER BUTT FOR ATTACKING ME!!!" I sweat dropped as I looked over to my old friend.

"Would you really beat up a girl?" I asked slowly.

He was silent, then nodded. "Women are no different then men. Plus, she can pack a punch." He said, a look of pain crossing his face. "She's one strong chick, I'll tell you that."

"Yes," I smiled smugly and leaned back on my arms. "yes, she is." I sighed and then looked back at Naruto. "You haven't seen Hinata yet, have you?"

Naruto's face turned a ting of pink as he looked away from me. "No." He whispered.

I smiled softly, they are so cute together! "You might want to go see her, I told her you are back. So she will be upset if you don't." Naruto's head snapped towards me with big eyes. "Bye Naruto." I smiled and waved as he ran away. As soon as Naruto was out of sight, I could feel sand pushing me closer to the red head, then I felt a hand on my face.

"You really are stupid for saying that to him." He whispered, tracing the hand mark that is somewhat covered with make-up. "You knew what his reaction would be."

I sighed and leaned into his hands, shutting my eyes.

The next thing I know, Gaara is pushing me into my bed with his own body. Stupid sand making me clueless to what's going on! I wrapped my arms around my man and smiled as his lips traveled down my neck. "Sakura," He whispered in his husky voice. "I have an important question for you."

"What is it?" I breathed out, gasping when he bit the skin on my collar bone lightly.

"I want you to be mine forever. Never to leave me. Sakura," He lifted his face so that I could see his eyes. "I am asking you to marry me."

Butterflies were set loose in my stomach, my whole body going into a frenzy of nerves. I think my jaw might have turned into a fish's, for it is gaping like a fish would without water. "O-o-of course!" I almost yelled, then pulled him into a heated kiss.

The next day when I woke up, Gaara was no where in sight. But a single rose was laid on my pillow. I smiled and picked it up, smelling it as I walked to the bathroom for a shower.

– –

"So, what's new?" I asked, picking up a file and holding it closer to my face. I am at ANBU head courters now. Gaara is off somewhere. The ring that he gave me is sitting on my bathroom sink. I am not aloud to wear rings, no one is, for it might give us off to the enemy.

"There are a few S-class missions, but they have already been claimed." Shikamaru said, resting in one of the chairs. "Neji and Lee are setting off as we speak."

"Alright." I sighed and removed the mask from my face. "Well, then I'm off for awhile. I have things to do. You are in charge, Shikamaru. No dozing off, or I'll set Ino on you." I smirked as I left the room, Shikamaru now wide awake and on the alert for the long haired blond girl.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" I turned around to see non other then Uzumaki Naruto standing in the doorway with an ANBU suit of his own, and a mask in one hand. "Oh... Naruto."

"You're and ANBU?" He asked, pointing to my own suit. I hid my mask behind my back so that he couldn't see it.

"Yup. Have been for awhile. Is there something you need, I was just about to leave..."

Naruto grinned the grin that only Naruto could make and put his mask on. Of course it is shaped like a fox, just like his demon. There are a few markings on it, one of which is the symbol on the back of Hinata's jacket. "I am here to see that Panda bitch from yesterday. You know her, so can you get her for me?"

My smile dropped at his words, and Shikamaru is in there laughing his butt off. "Sure. No problem." I grumbled, and walked out of the door.

"Thanks!" He called after me.

Once I was out of his sight, I put on my mask and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Then I reentered the room and glared at the blond who was talking about "Panda"-Chan. "I heard you called me a bitch."

Naruto looked towards me with that grin of his. "I have no clue what you are talking about, Panda-Chan!"

"What do you want?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hokage-sama said I am to spend the day with you, learning everything that needs to be done and stuff."

"...Wonderful!" I said sardonically. "Follow." He nodded and pushed his mask down as he followed me out of the ANBU head courters. "We are going to go get the Uchiha out of the jail and let him walk around a little bit. We need to keep him under watch the entire time, got it Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and put his hands on top of his blond hair. "Say... you aren't related to Haruno Sakura, are you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause of your hair color. Sakura has pink hair, and I've never seen anyone outside of her family with pink hair." He paused for a second. "It would explain why you are such a-"

"You shouldn't start fights that you can't win, Naruto." A deep voice came from within the cell I am opening. Sasuke stood and stared at me. I stepped to the side so he could pass, his eyes never left me until he was out in the hall, and Naruto was hugging him. "Get off of me dobe."

Just like old times. I smiled and lead them out of the jail and into the sunshine. People were everywhere, busy shopping or just taking a walk in the beautiful weather. I stopped when we passed the cemetery, knowing that I should go see Tsunade-sama. I can see Shizune in there, putting flowers down on top of the two Sannin's graves.

"Oi, Panda! Everything alright?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I looked at him then Sasuke, then walked towards the cemetery, knowing that Naruto would follow out of curiosity, then Sasuke would have to follow him. I stopped next to Shizune and got down on one knee in front of Tsunade-sama's grave stone. I could hear Naruto stop next to me, and with the gasp Shizune gave, he must have taken off his mask.

"Naruto! You're back!" She said happily.

"Yeah." Naruto said a little shyly, probably rubbing the back of his head with that grin of his. "So Tsunade-baa-Chan really is gone, huh?" He said, this time in a lower voice.

"Yes." Shizune whispered. "She passed not long after you left. About a few months actually."

"Eight months, fifteen days, two hours, and nine minutes." I whispered. I figured it out on a day that I was in deep depression. "After you left. That's how long." I stood back up then bowed to both of the stones, then turned and started walking away. Sasuke was standing at the gate of the cemetery, watching me as I walked out. It wasn't long until we saw Gaara.

"ANBU," He said, looking directly at me. "Hokage-sama wants you to get me Haruno."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." I bowed and then looked over at Naruto. "Go find ANBU Falcon, he'll show you around a little."

"Hai." Naruto said.

I made a few hand signs and was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms. When I appeared in my apartment, my clothes were already set out on my bed. Gaara really wants to talk to me... Oh no... he's leaving. I quickly changed and ran out my door, ignoring the cat that was chasing after me with her food bowl in her mouth. Sand grabbed me when I was running past the training fields and pulled me down the slope, and into the trees. Arms wrapped around me and Gaara kissed my neck.

"You take to long." He whispered.

"Mm." I turned in his arms and pulled his face to mine in a deep kiss. I don't want him to leave me. Not after asking me to marry him. Just thinking about it makes butterflies run ramped in my stomach! "I don't want you to leave." I whispered when we broke for air.

He grunted and kissed my lips lightly once more. "I will ask for you in a few weeks." He whispered. "We need some help in the hospitals."

"I'm more then happy to help as long as I get to be with you." I smiled and locked my fingers in his hair. I pulled his face to mine in a deep kiss and giggled softly. I love sneaking around, its exciting!

"Meow!" A small sound came, I ignored it and let Gaara push me against a tree, lifting me up so that my legs were around his waist.

Gaara grunted and put his hands under my shirt, grabbing hold of my breasts. I gasped and threw my head back, pushing myself closer to his hands. His teeth nipped at my skin, moving all over my throat and the tops of my breasts. There was a hissing sound, then I was dropped to the ground. I gasped and looked up, Gaara is trying to grab Mittens who has her claws sunk deeply into his skin, hissing as she hung on. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing! The sight is just so funny! Mitten's has never like Gaara, but never has she ever dared to claw him, let alone hold on while he growls and swears at her! The fact that Gaara was over powered by a _kitten_ was just way to funny.

Mitten's finally let go of Gaara's back and ran over to me, pushing her food bowl into my lap. I wiped the few tears away that had come from my laughing, and picked her up in my arms as I stood. Gaara glared, hands clenching and un-clenching by his sides. Mitten's flipped over in my arms, so that her paws were up in the air as I scratched her tummy, talking baby talk to her.

"I hate that cat." Gaara growled.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "Only because she doesn't like you. If you were nicer to her, then maybe she would be to you!" I turned on my heal and started walking off, not able to hold back the smirk that wants to form on my lips. "I'll meat you at the gates!" I called over my shoulder, then ran off to go feed my cat before she attacks someone else.

– –

"Oi! Sakura!"

I looked up towards the gates to see Naruto waving at me. I waved back with a smile. Gaara is standing next to him, along with Sasuke. This is the first time I am seeing him as "Sakura" and not "ANBU captain Panda". My heart sped up dramatically, and my head started getting dizzy... Then my eyes met Gaara's. And everything was back to normal, just like that.

"Hey, guys." I said when I finally reached them. "Long time no see." I laughed, looking at Sasuke. "It's good to have you back, Sasuke, it really is." I gave him a bright smile then looked at Naruto. "Did you find ANBU Panda okay?"

"Yeah, but she is such a bitch! I don't like her." He went into pout mode about them. Some things never change in a person. I laughed softly to myself as I watched him.

"Yo." There was a cloud of smoke, and then Kakashi appeared on top of the gates.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto howled, waving his hand over his head vigorously. Sasuke just nodded, then went back into his "I'm so cool, none of you will ever match me" mode. It's just like when we were younger. Naruto being loud, Sasuke thinking he is the coolest thing in the world, but I no longer agree with him on that. Gaara is the coolest and most wonderful thing in the world to me now.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke. Welcome back." He gave his famous eye crinkle smile and waved his two fingers in the air like he always has done. "Kazekage-sama," He greeted Gaara. "I hope your stay was enjoyable, have a safe trip home."

"Thank you, Kakashi-San." Gaara nodded to him, then glanced over to me. "I must be going now." He said, eyes traveling over to Naruto. "Don't destroy the village now that you are back, Uzumaki." Naruto laughed and linked his fingers behind his head.

"Yeah, and you don't go off on some random killing spree without letting me join you!" We all laughed, minus Gaara and Sasuke, who both just smirked.

"Good-bye, Kazekage-sama! Tell Temari-San that I say hello!" I called after him. He lifted one hand in the air and gave a small wave, showing that he heard me.

I looked over everyone near me, with Gaara's figure walking away in the background. I have everyone that's been dear to me back. Gaara is going to marry me, Naruto for filled his promise to me and brought Sasuke home, and Kakashi is always here for us. I have everything I've been pleading for.

I finally have all my boys back.

**So? Did you like it, or totally hate it? Review and tell me please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry its taken me this long to update for this story!! I really am sorry!! But I didn't know what to do at the ending of this chapter, so I've been kinda stuck... but I finally finished!! YAAAAYY!!!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4, Late Nights.

It's been a week since Sasuke's return, and a week since Gaara left. I've been spending as much time with my boys as I can before I leave for Suna. But Hinata keeps finding some way to sneak off with Naruto, and then I wont see either of them till the next day. I need to get Naruto a damn bell. Danzo actually gave me this week off so I don't have to pretend like I'm some mean bitch at the moment, or try to keep my face hidden while Naruto or Sasuke is around. I'm still a little surprised that Danzo hasn't killed Sasuke yet, I never thought he would keep with Tsunade's promise to let Sasuke have one more chance in Konoha. He must have something planned for Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan!"

I turned around to see Naruto, along with Hinata and Sasuke, walking over to me. I smiled just at seeing the two boys together, I'm so happy that they are both back. And very, very thankful that Naruto kept his promise to me and brought our teammate home. "Hey guys!" I waved, then started walking towards them. "What's up?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to get a few drinks with us later." Hinata said, her hand linked with Naruto's. I smiled and her and him, they are so cute!

"That sounds great! Where and when?"

Hinata came back to my place with me so we could get ready, Naruto and Sasuke had to report to Danzo, so Hinata tagged along. It's really just me who needs to take a shower and change. I just got done training for the day. When I left my bathroom with my short black dress on, the one Gaara had just loved to death, I found Hinata sitting on my couch watching a movie.

"I'm almost ready." I said, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "That's a very cute dress, by the way, Hinata."

She blushed and looked down at her short dark blue dress that shimmered. "T-thank you, S-Sakura." She looked off to the side with a small smile. "N-Naruto-kun likes i-it too."

I laughed as I headed back to my bathroom to do my makeup. "I bet he does, I bet he does." She blushed even more.

Once I was done putting on my makeup and putting my hair up into a loose bun held by two senbon we left my place and headed to the bar that we were going to meet the guys at. Our heals clicked as we walked, both talking and laughing casually.

The night breeze is cool, and the air is not sticky at all. Just how I like it, not to hot, and not to cold. It really is a perfect night. As we neared the bar I could see Naruto and Sasuke coming from the other direction. Naruto wore a pair of light blue jeans with a white button up shirt, the first few buttons undone. Who taught stupid how to dress like a smart hot guy? Sasuke wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black dress shirt, the fist few buttons undone like Naruto's. Sasuke doesn't look to happy about being here, Naruto must have forced him. He probably said something like "either you come, or you stay in that cell for even longer" I know that would make me come.

"H-Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, putting her hand in his as we walked into the bar.

Naruto ordered us all some sake as we sat at a table. We all talked lightly and Naruto shared a few stories about his trips while he was away. Of course, most of them were formed because of his stupidity. But some were actually interesting.

I shared a few about some of my adventures, leaving out the parts that I am ANBU Panda. Sasuke and Hinata were mainly silent, but Hinata said a story or two about something funny that happened on her missions with Kiba and Shino. She left out the part where Kiba had tried hitting on her and tried to get her to sleep with him. She had told me the story before, and I understand why she left that part out. Kiba is her friend. She doesn't want to see him die at Naruto's fist.

After five bottles of sake I started getting that sweet buzz. Everything Naruto said was suddenly funny, and I had the urge to dance like a few of the others in the bar. I grabbed a very sober Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the chair and over to the dance floor. She was redder then a cherry as I started dancing, but she laughed a few times and danced with me. Who knew Hinata had a stomach for alcohol? Well, Naruto obviously. He came over to us with another glass for the poor Hinata to drink.

Naruto danced with us for a little bit, then he grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him into out little circle of dance. Hinata and I laughed, grinding up against him for a few minutes then she went back over to Naruto, who was getting a little angry. Naruto the jealous. Never thought he would ever be like that, then again. He is Naruto. I reached up and pulled the senbon out of my hair, letting it cascade down my back. I laughed and grind hard against Sasuke before moving away. But hands grabbed my hips and pulled me hard against a body. Sasuke's breath tickled my ear.

Pretty soon the sake effected me enough so that I could barely stand, let alone dance. Sasuke and I retreated back to the table, where he handed me another cup full.

"I really shouldn't." I said, taking the cup from him anyway. "But tonight is a special night." I held it up in a cheers motion then downed it in one swallow.

"Never thought you would be the drinking type." Sasuke said, sipping his own. "I always thought you would end up somewhere better then being an AMBU." He said. "Should have known, though. You working under Tsunade herself."

I smiled softly and closed my eyes, remembering the first time I had ever tasted the sweet sake. Tsunade was the one who shared the bottle with me. "Yeah. But I am not a hard drinker like she had been. I get drunk easily." I laughed. I caught the raise of his eyebrow and his smirk. "Don't even try it, Mister." I giggled. "I still know what I am doing. Just... not totally here. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does." He smirked. "Have another."

I laughed, but declined. I don't like waking up with a splitting head ache. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home for the night. I have things to do in the morning." Like paper work. I stood up and grabbed my black purse that matched my dress and ran my hand through my hair. "It was really nice to hang out like this." I smiled at him, then made my way over to where Hinata and Naruto were still dancing. "Hinata," I pulled her to the side a little bit. "I'm going to head home. I think I've drank far to much, and I need to rest. I have to get up early in the morning."

"O-oh. Let me walk you home, Sakura." She smiled at Naruto then took me by the arm and started leading me away.

"No, no! I can get home by my self. You go have fun." I pushed her back towards Naruto and gave him a little wink. "See you tomorrow!" I waved.

Okay, I thought as I stumbled over the last step of the bar. Maybe that wasn't a complete lie. I did drink to much. I giggled as I walked along in the cool night air. Silly me!

"Sakura."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Hey, Sasuke." I smiled. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto at all times?" I asked, turning to him when he caught up with me.

"He told me that he would get me at your place after he drops Hinata off at home." He smirked. "Hinata was worried that you wouldn't make it there."

I waved my hand in the air and rolled my eyes. "She worries to much." And started walking off. "But if you must, just follow."

"Uh, Sakura." Sasuke cleared his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, isn't your house this way?" He asked, pointing the other way then I was going.

I stopped and looked around at the streets for a few seconds. "You know, it might be a good thing you are here after all!" I laughed, linking my arm with his as I went to the right street that would lead me home. "When did you become so talkative?" I asked as we walked.

"It happens when I drink." He mumbled, looking away from me.

"Well, then. We must make you drink more often." I laughed. "It's nice hearing your voice after all these years, you know." I whispered.

He looked back at me with an unreadable face.

– –

Sasuke had to open my door for me, because the keys kept falling to the ground when I tried to unlock the door. I lead the way in and told him to make himself at home while I change. I dropped my dress on the floor and took out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

As I walked out of my bedroom I was tying my hair back into a pony tail. Sasuke was lounging on the couch, and looked up when I stumbled a little bit, getting into a fit of giggles. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, moving towards the TV. I popped in something random then dropped to the couch next to him with a sigh.

"What did you put it?" He asked, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Uh, District Nine, ever seen it? It just came out." I smiled at him.

"Nope, I haven't." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "What's it about?"

I gave him a impish smile. "Not really sure. I haven't seen it yet, but Ino let me borrow it. I guess its supposed to be scary or something. I don't like watching scary things by myself."

Half way through the movie I found myself plastered to Sasuke's side. He mumbled something about it not even being scary, but I didn't hear him. His arm draped over my shoulder and he pulled me closer to him, trying to stop my shaking. Well, at least that what I thought his intentions were. He started to pull me even closer, and pretty soon I was sitting sideways on his lap. His warm lips pressed against the side of my neck, then he left a wet trail of saliva from my ear down to my collar bone.

My eyes drifted close and my head tilted back. What am I doing?! I'm engaged to Gaara! I need to stop this, I have to! While my mind was in a dispute, my hands pulled at his shirt, and soon that was tossed across the room. Our lips met, tongues wrestling with a fever. Gaara, just think Gaara. That's all I need to do to stop myself. I can't do this to my Gaara. I can't, no no no! I will stop this now... But Sasuke kisses so well... maybe Gaara won't mind if I just kiss him.... NO!!!! NO NO NO NO!! I need to stop this!

I broke away from Sasuke with all my strength, which isn't much at the moment. "Sasuke..." I breathed, but that's all I was able to get out before his lips were on mine once more, and he was pushing my back into the sofa.

Gaara... Gaara. I can't do this. I love Gaara- Oh _god_! Sasuke's hands slipped under my pants, rubbing me. This is wrong, I know it is but- was that just a moan I let out? Why am I fighting this again? There was someone... someone who I love. Who? I can't remember, Sasuke's fingers are driving me crazy.

"Sakura..." He whispered, his voice deep with lust. His teeth lightly latched onto my lip, sucking it into his mouth.

I moaned, arching into him.

**Review??**

**I have something I want to ask my readers for the next chapter, and what I should do.**

**1) Should Gaara show up and see them in bed together in the morning?**

**2) Should Sakura keep it a secret from Gaara?**

**3) Should Sasuke stalk Sakura from then on?**

**4) Should Sakura tell Gaara strait out?**

**and**

**5) You can give me your idea, it can be anything reguarding this situation! I will LOVE all input!! THANKS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone, heres the next chapter to my story "Mistakes"! I know that it has been awhile since I've last updated, and I've very sorry for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5, What have I done?

Every small sound creates a big boom inside of my head. I want to die, that's how bad it is. If someone was to just now come and stab me over, and over, and over again, I would worship them for all eternity. My head hurts so bad it is making me want to throw up.

At least the room is dark, though, I thought as I cracked my eyes open. The black shades that are covering my window is like chocolate to a kid. It makes me happy. I closed my eyes again and tried to roll over, holding my breath at the wave of nausea that threatened to come up my throat. I groaned and clutched my stomach. I really had way to much to drink last night. I hope Sasuke made it home okay, I must have passed out on him at some point last... Oh my god...

I gasped and bolted into a sitting position, wishing I hadn't when bile rose in my throat. It took all I had to just lean over the side of the bed to let it out. My throat burned, I can't breathe. Everything is to hot, I'm suffocating.

Something cold. Something cold is wiping my forehead, something cold that is wet. I coughed a few times then slowly opened my eyes. As soon as they were open I wish I had never woken up. I could feel, literally, all of the blood in my face drain. Gaara wiped the sweat from my forehead again and helped me to lay back down. My eyes never left his.

"Naruto told me that you had been drinking, I figured you'd be like this." He whispered, pulling the blanket up to my chin and sitting on the bed next to me.

Why... why is he here? And where the hell did Sasuke go? Was it all just a dream? Could it have all been my imagination? Did I really have sex with Sasuke, even though I am engaged to Gaara? I don't know anymore... I'm so scared that what I did was real. I'm so scared that Gaara will find out and hate me. I can't stand this. I need to talk to Sasuke. I need to.

"No, lay down." Gaara mumbled, pushing me back down when I tried to stand. "You need to rest."

"B-b-b..." The nausea came back. I squinted my eyes shut.

"Naruto has already informed Hokage-sama that you will be out. He made something up." Gaara brushed the wet cloth over my skin again. His eyes seemed to travel over my form threw the blanket, I can feel it without even looking. "You really must have been drunk last night. You never sleep naked." He mumbled to himself, but for some reason, everything is louder then normal, and I can hear him like he had just yelled it... wait, did he just say I am naked?

"Dammit..." I whispered, then I passed out.

When I came to once more I was alone in the room. I sighed with relief and pushed my hair out of my face. What the hell happened last night? I remember Sasuke walking me home, only little parts of it, but I remember him opening my door for me. Then I remember us kissing, then falling down onto my bed. I don't remember anything else. I need to talk with him, I need to make sure we didn't take it any farther then kissing.

I can't let Gaara find out.

Not until I talk to Sasuke and find out what really happened.

I slipped out of bed and grabbed my house coat, pulling it tightly around myself. I slipped my feet into my soft fuzzy slippers and shuffled towards the bedroom door. The TV is on, that was my first thought when I left my bedroom. I shuffled down the hall and glanced over to the couch, Gaara was sitting there watching the TV. He looked over to me when I entered the room.

"Morning," I whispered, rubbing my head.

"Hn," He looked back at the TV.

He doesn't know, does he...? I shook my head slightly and moved to the kitchen to make some tea. Anything that will help my head somewhat. I popped a few pain killers with a glass of water while the water for my tea boiled. I let my head hang over the sink while I held myself up with both hands on either side of the sink.

"Sakura..." A hand came around to my stomach and pulled me backwards into a warm chest. "if you aren't feeling well, you should be in bed." Gaara whispered, kissing my neck.

"I don't want to be." I took a deep breath and pulled away from him, I don't want him touching me while I feel dirty. The tea pot whistled and I poured two cups of tea, handing him one. "I'm going to take a bath." I mumbled, blowing on my tea as I shuffled from the room and back towards my bedroom.

While I sat in my bath full of bubbles I slowly healed my aching head with chakra. The pain killers were not working fast enough for me. I need to remember what happened last night. I'm going to be marrying Gaara. What the hell happened? I groaned and rubbed my forehead, completely submerging myself under the bubbles and into the hot water.

How can I be so stupid? If I did cheat on Gaara, then he is going to be torn apart. And so will Sasuke, literally, if Gaara finds out it was him. I know that I need to tell Gaara. But would it be bad to find out what happened before I do? Is it okay to keep it from him for the time being?

Realization slapped me in the face. I quickly sat up and gasped for the air my lungs had been begging for. Bubbles filled my mouth and went down my throat, causing me to cough violently. My foot slipped and I fell back under, more water and bubbles filling my lungs. But a pair of hands came to my rescue and lifted me completely from the bath and set me on my feet.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Gaara growled, wiping my face with a towel. A sob wracked my body.

I fell into Gaara crying.

– –

It was a few hours before Gaara would let me get out of my bed. He had sat in a chair watching me the whole time, not daring to leave me alone for even a second. He seems even more concerned with the fact that I wont tell him why I was crying, or what I was thinking about hard enough to almost drown myself. But, at last, duty called him away. Temari had shown up at Konoha's gates demanding to see her younger brother.

The second he was gone, I was up and getting dressed. Ino should be free, and if not, its not like her parents shop has many people going in and out. We can talk there.

As soon as I was dressed I was off towards the flower shop. Thank Kami luck was on my side. Ino was sitting behind the counter looking more bored then I have seen her in awhile. She happily invited me into the back of the shop. Ino poured us both a cup of coffee and we sat at the small table.

"Ino, I have a big problem..." I whispered over the rim of my cup.

"Figured," She scoffed. "You look like shit, Sakura. Your big forehead is all wrinkled with thought and worry. You need a day at a spa or something."

I glared at her for a few seconds. She just gave me a wink and small smile. "I'm very serious about this. I think I did something terribly wrong, but I'm not sure if I did or not."

I spilled everything to Ino. Everything from the day Gaara asked me to marry him, to this morning when I almost drowned myself. I told her every little detail, what I was wearing, what kind of drinks I had. How _good_ it felt. I told Ino everything. And she just sat there listening as she sipped her coffee, thinking it all over. Ino asked very few questions, but I answered them all fully. She has to be the only person that I can actually talk to without the worry of it getting spread around. Yes, I would have never thought that even the smallest bit when I was younger. But people change.

Obviously.

Because I am not a cheater.

The bells of the door chimed, telling us someone entered the shop. Ino gave me a small hug then went to the front to help the customer. Leaving me to think over everything that I had just told her. I got up and poured another cup of coffee. But I didn't sit back down. I leaned against the counter and looked out into the front of the shop. Ino had closed the curtain, so people couldn't see back here. But the curtain is see through on this side, so one may see who is in the shop and what they are doing.

Which means I can very easily see Sasuke standing at the counter talking with Ino.

I almost choked on the hot liquid with the surprise I felt. Ino had better not even mention what I told her in the slightest. I watched him as he bought some flowers and chatted with the blond. This would probably be the first time she sees her old crush since he returned. Danzo must have let him off the short leash, for Naruto is no where in sight. As I watched him and Ino I tried my hardest to recall the events of last night. But nothing came forth. This is my chance to talk with the Uchiha, but for some reason I can't make my legs move. I can't even make my hands bring the cup to my lips.

The feeling of sand running along my skin as it held me in place had my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Gaara is here... but where?

The bells dinged once more. In walked the red headed Kazekage and his elder blond sister. Coming in behind them was Naruto and Hinata, both in their ninja gear. Gaara spoke quick and quiet words to Ino, her conversation with Sasuke having been interupted by the Kazekage's appreance in her family shop. Ino gave a curt nod then headed towards the back. The Sand around me fell away and whipped away out the window as Ino passed under the curtain.

"Hey, Sakura, the Kazekage wants to talk with you," Ino said. Her eyes looked troubled.

I put down my mug and followed Ino back out into the shop. Naruto and Sasuke were talking softly while Hinata listened and added a few words to what ever Naruto was telling him. Temari smiled at seeing Sakura, Gaara just stared, his face an emotionless mask.

"Sakura Haruno," he started. "I have requested you presence within my village to help my medical ninja's to fix their knowledge as well as learn more from you. I have spoken with your Hokage and he accepted my proposal. Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Uchiha will come with us as well. We leave at first light." And with that Gaara turned on his heal and left the shop, Temari giving a small wave as she followed her brother.

I had noticed the stress lines on Temari's face, as well as the unusual stiffness in Gaara's shoulders. I hope everything is alright.

Naruto smiled brightly at me, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Looks like team 7 is going on a mission together once more!" He laughed. "But this time we have Hinata-chan instead of perverted Kakashi-sensei!"

I smiled at Naruto and shook my head. "If you all don't mind, Ino and I was discusing something important." I grabbed Ino and dragged her to the back, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

This won't be good. A trip to Suna, to be with my Gaara, with Sasuke also there. Not good at all.

**Review?**


	6. NOTE: sorry!

NOTE:

I am very sorry to those of you who got an alert saying Chapter 6 was posted. I had made a mistake when I added in a new chapter, so I had to go back and fix it. The chapter that I posted (the new one) is actually chapter 5. So just go back and read chapter 5, because that is the one I posted. Again, veryyyyy sorry I confused you guys! I'll try not to make the same mistake again.

And thank you to "naptownbaby" for bringing to my attention that some of you were confused on my adding of chapters.

Sorry again!

-AmyC103


End file.
